What's Done is Done
by Eliptical
Summary: The daily lives of your average Teen Titans; Cyb, Robyn, Rae, Kory and Beast Girl. You know, the average. Robyn/Kory and BG/Rae fluff! (Genderbent)
1. Awkward

**Raven is Rae**

**Beast boy is Beast girl**

**Robin is Robyn **

**Cyborg is Cyb**

**Starfire is Kory**

* * *

Beast girl was concentrating on her game with her brow furrowed, her tongue sticking out. Her and Rae, the team's resident sorcerer, were on the Titan's couch. Occasionally Rae would throw her a slightly annoyed look as he read; when she played, she tended to be pretty loud. Although, ten seconds later, she beat the game and jumped up on the couch with her gloved fists pumped into the air. "Yes!" she shouted. Falling back down on the couch on her rear, she turned to Rae, grinning.

"Hey, Rae-Rae, you want to play a game?"

"First of all, don't call me that. And second, I have no interest in playing your petty video games."

"But you're a guy! Shouldn't that count for anything? Guys_ like_ video games and violence!"

"Beast girl, I was raised by pacifist monks. I don't like violence. And since _you're_ a girl, shouldn't that mean you _don't _like video games?"

She frowned, her fang jutting up from her lip. "...Touché. Also, when I said I wanted to play a game, I meant something _other_ than video games." She curled her short green hair behind her ear. "Cause, you know, with Fire and Robyn out on a date and Cyb fixin' the T-car at Titans East... Don't you ever get lonely?"

Rae shut his book and stared at her with a flat expression. "Oh, but with _you _around, one wouldn't _get _bored, would they?" he said sarcastically.

Beast girl didn't get it and grinned brightly. "Exactly! So I know what game we can play!"

Rae rolled his eyes. "What game?"

She kept grinning as she stood up in front of the half-demon, and began waving her arms as she emphasized her point. "Alright, so it's called 'Hide-and-Seek-Tag'."

Rae looked at her with an upturned eyebrow. "You do realize that you just took two games and came up with an un-creative name to mash them together, right?"

Beast girl huffed in frustration. "Yeah, I know. But have you played it?"

"No."

"Have you ever played hide-and-seek _or _tag?"

Rae almost looked embarrassed when he shook his head.

The green changeling seemed surprised. "Really? Why not?"

Rae looked at her with the eyebrow-thing again. "In case you never noticed, I'm the son of a demon and was raised in an alternate dimension... Not much time to play games."

Beast girl nodded absently. "Okay... So since you never played as a kid, why not play now?"

"No."

She visibly deflated and paused for a few moments before launching herself at his feet. "Oh please oh please please pretty-please with a cup of herbal tea on top...Please play!?"

He stared at her in shock for a moment, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Her lips were scrunched to the side and she had the most pleading look about her face. Not to mention the very realistic tears that pooled under her forest-green eyes.

"Oh...Alright." he sighed. Rae instantly regretted it when Beast girl jumped up and shouted, "YES!" And began rapidly explaining the rules to the dark empath. He stared at her warily when she asked him to start counting. "Um...Sure." was his response.

At her instructions, Rae turned around and began counting to fifty in his monotone voice... Although he may as well have been cheating, since he could sense when anyone was near. It was like having built-in radar in his mind.

"...48...49...50." He turned around, irritated that he was actually wasting his time doing _this _when he could be finishing his book. Even so, he walked along the tower, calling out Beast girl's name half-heartedly. Turning his head, he recognized a familiar green chinchilla hanging silently on the hall light near Robyn's room. He walked over to her, not looking directly at the furry creature. When he was a few feet away, he levitated and reached out to grab it, but the rodent slipped between his fingers and disappeared down the hall, falling into a cheetah and racing down in the direction of the common room.

Rae sighed before chasing after her. This _was _hide-and-seek-_tag, _after all.

In the common room, a green moose stood still behind a lamp, her nose twitching. Rae rolled his eyes before teleporting over to the huge animal. When Beast girl saw him, she turned into a hawk and flapped away with a caw. He chased after her with gritted teeth and a vengeance to catch her.

They must have been chasing/flying each other for more than ten minutes around the tower; and Beast girl even got Rae to smile and even laugh... if that was possible. Maybe she misheard him, since she was laughing too hard to hear anything else. Morphing into a dodo bird in an attempt to flutter away, she forgot that dodos don't fly and fell to the ground, tackled by Rae to the carpet of the Common room, right in front of he door. In her surprise, she morphed back to human, watching in shock that Rae was leaning over her, laughing. They were both out of breath and panting, but it had been fun.

When Rae realized he was almost literally on top of Beast girl, he stopped laughing immediately. Beast girl was still giggling a little bit.

And of course, at that moment, the rest of the Titans happened to walk in.

"..."

There was a long, awkward pause as the five Titans stared at each other; three at the door, two in the common room... Before Kory broke it with an uncomfortable clear of his throat. In the blink of an eye, Rae was gone in a wisp of black magic and Beast girl had morphed into a hummingbird and was out of the room at the speed of light.

"Well... That was awkward." Cyb commented.

The others nodded their heads.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans © Does not belong to me. Only the plot of the story does.**

**Also, sorry if they're OOC... This is how I picture them as their gender-bent opposites :P**

**...And also, I don't own Hide'n Seek or tag.**

**Review...?**


	2. Thanks

**Beast boy is Beast girl**

**Robin is Robyn**

**Cyborg is Cyb**

**Raven is Rae**

**Starfire is Kory**

* * *

On the roof, Rae was meditating, muttering his incantation under his breath. His nose twitched when he heard the door of the roof open. He kept his eyes closed as he faced the fading sunlight, not even acknowledging Robyn's presence. Events from earlier that day made his cheeks burn, and somewhere in Jump city a light bulb exploded.

Finally Robyn cleared her throat, and Rae opened one gray eye to look at the masked teen. "Yes?" he asked her. Robyn walked over to stand next to the dark sorcerer. "Um... Well, sorry about... 'walking in' on... you guys..."

Rae cringed at the implications in her voice. "It wasn't like that," he said quickly. He landed on the ground and turned to her, an almost pleading look on his face. "I swear, we were playing tag, and she tripped, and—"

"Wait wait wait," Robyn held up her hands and had a disbelieving look upon her face. "You were playing _tag?_"

Rae nodded seriously.

Robyn scratched the back of her neck. "Um...Alright... Go on,"

"So, I was chasing her, right? Well, she's laughing really hard and she falls over and turns into a dodo bird. I tripped and fell... Then Beast girl turned back to human and you guys walked in. That's it."

Robyn had never heard him say so much in one breath. "Oh... okay." she said sincerely before looking out over the sunset, where the sky had just turned navy blue. "So..."

Rae raised an eyebrow at the team leader. "So...?"

"So, you guys don't like each other... in that way?"

Rae's eyes flared and a black claw grasped Robyn and threw her off the roof to the waves below.

_~O0o.|.o0O~_

Robyn re-entered the tower soaking wet and freezing her butt off. When Kory saw her, he raced over and began crooning over the girl in Tameranian. Robyn looked uncomfortable but had a small smile on her face.

Rae was still on the roof meditating, having regained control of his powers after throwing the team leader off the roof... He was the only one who could get away with that and _not_ get fifteen hours of extra training. As Rae was smiling to himself, he heard the door open again and frowned when he sensed Beast girl.

"What do you want?" Leave it to Rae to sound so rude.

"Oh, um...Nothing."

Rae breathed out through his nose and kept his eyes closed as Beast girl walked over and stared out over the sea. Rae stopped chanting and peeked out at the young changeling to his right. The cool breeze that floated over Jump City brought the slight scent of the forest to Rae.

"Did Robyn send you up here?"

Beast girl looked surprised at his sudden words, but blinked it away. "Oh, uh, no."

"Oh."

There was a long silence after that, with Rae contemplating things over in his head. He sensed that Beast girl was about to leave, and just as her footsteps could be heard moving away he spoke again. "Hey, Beast girl?"

She stopped abruptly to face the older teen. "Yeah?"

He pulled up his hood before saying the next part. "Um... I had fun today. Sorry about breaking the microwave and toaster,"

Beast girl giggled, although there was a light blush over her cheeks. "I had fun too. And don't worry; Cyb and I break the kitchen appliances all the time,"

Rae cringed.

"So, see you later?" She said, reaching for the door handle.

Rae nodded, finally turning to face her. "See ya,"

She smiled once more before heading inside, shutting the door quietly behind her.

The second one could hear the light _click, _Rae dropped to the ground on his rear. He had felt more emotion today than he had more than his entire life.

And that's not such a good thing.

* * *

**SOOO. Chapter 2. Yep. Teen Titans © DC Comics  
I really appreciate feedback! **


End file.
